Domestic X Adventures X Can't be late!
by wilddesertedisland
Summary: (not really an au? more like an after years sorta thing) Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika get an apartment together, Kura and Leo now being the boy's legal guardians. So, Gon and Killua attend a local highschool. What could possibly happen? Gay? yes (and this will be multichapter! just a collection of drabbles about the domestic ot4)
1. Chapter 1

"Kurapika, Leorio, Get up! It's the first day of school!" Gon bounces up and down next to the two's bed, beaming, all ready to go, with a groggy Killua in tow. "Mornin'" Killua grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, that shower still wasn't enough to wake him. Kura is the first of the two to rouse from the black haired boy's wake up call. "Good morning, you two." He offers a smile, yawning. He sits up, his right hand shaking Leorio's shoulder. "Leo, we have to take the kids to school." This earned a groan from the man. "Five more minutes, mom..." He could even snark in his sleep. Kura sneers. They just got this two bedroom, one bath apartment two weeks ago, and enrolled Killua and Gon into a local high school. It was a handful, but both boys seemed excited. "Oi, Old man, get up." Killua calls. Leo reluctantly pulls himself up, looking over to Kurapika. "Mornin', babe." He glares at the nickname. Hoping he'd make it disappear, scare it away with his scarlet eyes. Maybe.

As Leo and Kura pull on their usual attire, the four of them shuffle out into the small kitchen/dining area, Gon already biting into an apple. The boy was ecstatic, expectant of what was to come. Leo simply made toast and some coffee, as Kura made himself a cup of tea. "Not hungry, Killua?" Kurapika inquires, stirring the sugar off the bottom of his tea cup. Killua shrugs, tossing a small plastic bag full of cereal into his backpack. "I'll eat when I get there."

As the blonde took a sip of tea, he sighed. He felt like he didn't have to tell them this, but just so he wouldn't get the whole, 'you-didn't-tell-us-therefore-we-are-not-held-acco untable' shit. "Ok, I have to lay down some rules first." Gon roughly swallows a mouthful of apple. "Like what, Kurapika?" He tilted his head. Killua moaned in annoyance. "First of all; No killing. Or hitting." Leo butts in. "Unless they hurt either one o' ya. Then they're fair game." Kura feels like he should object as a 'mother', but as someone who fights all the damn time, he keeps his mouth shut. "Also; No nen usage. Unless it is an absolute emergency." He emphasized the emergency part, so they would get it through their goddamn craniums. Leo nods, taking a drink of coffee. "Kurapika, you're no fun." Pouts Killua, slinging his backpack over his shoulders. The blonde sighs. "I just don't want you two to get in trouble." Gon just nods, accepting the rules. "Uh-huh! I'll be good, Kura!" Gon never used that nickname. Guess he picked it up from Leorio.

Leo puts down his mug, standing up. "Alright, erryone! Let's get a move on!" He goes towards the door, throwing on a coat over his usual clothes. Kura doesn't bother to put on a coat. Sure, it was almost christmas time, but they'd only be outside for a second, and then rush right back into the apartment complex. The four of them walked down the hall, to the elevator, as Leo yawns. They step inside the somewhat small elevator, Leo trying to keep his eyes open until the caffeine kicked in. Gon's brown eyes were still sparkling, excitement and curiosity just being one of the many emotions wrapped in those amazing pools of mahogany. Killua caught himself staring at Gon, quickly looking down out of shame. As soon as the elevator door opens, Gon grabs the white haired boy's hand, rushing out the Apartment complex door. Kura and Leo exchange glances, before chasing after them. The december air hit them both like a ton of frozen bricks, as they shivered, waiting for Killua's and Gon's bus.

Just in time. The bus is pulling up to their apartment complex, only one other kid was there waiting. "Oi, Gon! Killua! Get over here!" Leo shouted at the two, as the bus rolled to a stop. The two ran over, Gon, curious. Killua, annoyed. Leo pulls them all into a group hug, with Kurapika in the middle. "C-Can't...Breathe..." Huffs Killua, being smashed against Kura. Leorio releases them, and they dash off onto the school bus. "You two behave!" Kura shouts. Gon waves to the couple. "Ok! Bye Kurapika! Leorio!" Killua simply makes a gesture towards the two of them before boarding, the two obviously sitting next to eachother.

The bus takes off down the street, as the two watch it until it is no longer visible. "Ah? Kurapika, You alright?" The Kurta didn't notice his lips turning blue, and his violent shaking. He was too busy being a proud parent. "N-now that y-you mention it..." Leo gives a sympathetic smile. "C'mon, let's head inside."

-

Once the two were back inside, Kura did up all the...what, 5 locks? He was maaaaybe just a little paranoid. A tiny bit. Leorio slumped on the couch, grabbing the remote, and flipping through the channels mindlessly. Finals just ended for the semester, and Leorio was bored, to say the least. Kura picked up the book he was whittling away at every day, one on mythical treasures. This was mostly for Melody, as this was the least he could do for the girl. The Dark Sonata was harder to find than Kurapika initially thought. The book would reiterate never EVER to play the song, or great misfortune, and death fill fall upon you.

Kura shrugged. He'd hopefully help the poor girl someday.

Leo shut off the Television, stretching. "Y'know, I thought I'd be happy when finals were over..." He looks over at the blonde boy. "But now I'm just bored senseless." Kurapika closes the book, and places it on the side table. "Oh? Are you now?" He leans on Leorio, closing his eyes. "Well, what can we do?" Leo questions, running a hand quickly through his hair. Kura lands a quick peck on his cheek, before responding. "I'm not too sure." He shrugs, going back to leaning on his lover. "We already have the Christmas shopping done..." They both glance over at the artificial, white Christmas tree. They all decided that they'd rotate everyone's choice of color every year. This year, it was Killua's turn. "And we're waiting to decorate it, until the ornaments arrive..." Leo adds. "Gaaah, this is so boring!" He cries out, sinking into the couch.


	2. Drabble 1: Warmth

Warmth.

A feeling that Kurapika longed for. The warmth of another person.

But, at the moment, the source of the warmth was the warm water raining on him from the shower. He sighed, letting the water run down his body, dowsing his hair, it now just a yellow blanket on his head. His eyes were half lidded. Showers always calmed him down. Blood and dirt mixed together as they went down the drain. He thought he fatally wounded Shalnark, blood had seeped through his clothes. But, the other blonde boy had plans. That was, of giving Kura a nice gash across his left leg before fleeing. A phantom troupe member alone, in a city this big? Kurapika was suspicious, there could be more around.

Kurapika shook his head, trying to clear his head. That was the entire point of a shower, wasn't it? But, he was horrified that his domestic life with his boyfriend and friends might come to an abrupt end.

"I just...hope they do not injure anyone but me." He mutters. The hot water still drenching his battle worn body. With a bit of soap, every trace of today's battle was washed down the drain. Hopefully, out of memory.

In all of this, Kura thought he heard...something. Just something. Sneaking around where it shouldn't be. He was noticeably nervous.

The creak of a door. Kura tries to ignore it. Until he realizes it was the bathroom door. He sees a shadowy figure outside his shower curtain. This could be the end of his life right here, defenseless, and in the shower. How anticlimactic.

He presses his back again the shower walls, desperately trying to conceal his aura. He sees a hand, as it starts to pull back the shower curtain. Kura was frozen. Until the figure came into view.

"Ohoho, what do we have here?" A familiar voice teases. "L-leorio!" Kura feels his face go hot, as the man scans his body. "W-what are you starring at? You've seen me naked before." Kurapika glares. "Just admiring your stunning beaut-" Leo is cut off by a shampoo bottle being flung at him. He duck just in time, and laughs, starting to turn around and leave. "I-Idiot! Pervert!" Kura shouted in frustration as the door shut. "You scared me half to death!" He yells as he roughly shuts off the water, slinging a towel around his lower body.

The cold air hit him like 10 frozen sperm whales.

Frozen.


End file.
